1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airborne submunition member having mountings or holders for glide wings arranged offset relative to each other exteriorly on the trunk or body of the airborne member, from which mountings glide wings are outwardly extendible, which are retracted into the glide wing mountings in the transport position of the member, and wherein at least one of the glide wing mountings or holders is supported on the trunk of the airborne submunition member so as to be pivotable or revolvable about the longitudinal axis thereof, and in the transport position is pivoted or rotated towards one of the other glide wing mountings.
An airborne submunition member of that type possesses the advantage that, in the transport position, the mountings for the glide wings require only a small amount of space within a carrier, and are arranged in a spatial region which is already room or space available within the carrier.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to be able to bring the pivotable glide wing mountings from the transport position into the position of flight, torsion springs are provided in conformance with the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,381, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application. These springs necessitate the formation of a comparatively large cutout in the body or trunk of the airborne member. Consequently, in view of such a cutout, the mechanical strength of the trunk is significantly reduced.